Hunter's World
by HTheCrazy
Summary: Hunter is just a normal boy... Or is he? Join him in his World as he goes in an unthinkable adventure through viking lands and... Well... You'll need to see for yourselves! Rated T 'cause will contain violence, coarse language and maybe some suggestive adult themes..
1. Chapter 1 - The start

_**Hey guys! This is my first chapter for my first fic.. Hope you like it :)**_

**Hunter's Universe - Chapter 1 ; How it started**

Hunter's POV

I was watching the sky, as always... One more night of calmness in my small house... Where do I live? In an island called 'Sáluhjálp', which means 'Salvation'... Maybe it was because of the hundreds of sailors that got here telling stories about getting lost in the vastness of the ocean and finding this place in the middle of storms.. But I don't really know the exact story about how the island got it's name. What I really know was about the time. The moon was closer to the "raid point", and by my markings, today was the day of another dragon raid.

You heard it right, dragons.

By the time I saw the moon shining its way around my window map, it was almost late. I got to my feet and started my way through my house, trying to activate my "defense system". You see, I was an inventor. I created a lot of things: A clock that worked by using sunlight and moonlight, a "calendar" that showed me the day of the raids and the cycle of the Earth around the Sun, a sound machine that scares the dragons... Which I didn't know how it was working without making a single sound.. There are more things, but that is what I can explain by now.

The raid was approaching, the moon was almost in the raid point, I needed to turn my machine on by turning the lever till it starts to vibrate.

"Come on, come on! Start already!" I turned it around and around until... -clang- A metal gear had clinged on something. "...oh great! Not now, stupid machine!" I said out loud and started kicking the machine where the gear had stopped. "Let's try again, time's running short!" I said to myself as I started to turn the lever again. "Come on now! You can't fail this time!", and in some seconds the machine started, just in time. The raid had started, vikings screamed their lungs out all around the village... in the other side of the island. I lived alone in the far side of the village because of my inventions and ideas, that everyone called them just "scrap"..

I got upstairs to my window, to watch the raid with my small telescope that i made some time ago.. The village was going down and, at the same time, the dragons too... These creatures were incredible at everything! Their body structure, their ability to breathe fire, their colours! I wanted to know more about dragons... I wanted to know more about the stars in the sky... I wanted to know about everything there is.

I was called "insane" by everyone in the village because of this, my need to obtain knowledge gave me my name... I was called "Hunter the Insane", while my real name was "Hunter Vitur Drengur", came from the name of my mother and father... Who both died on a raid five years ago. They protected me by bringing me to this house where I live in today... They made sure I was safe and then they ran back to the village to protect it from the raid.

I stopped watching the village and the dragons for a second and i laid my eyes on the sky... The stars were shining as bright as the torches... It was just too beautiful to let this scene pass. I got on my way to my room to grab my drawing feather, my big book for drawings and some ink. When I was on my way back to the window, I heard something crashing right in front of my house... And then lightning.

Unknown POV

I'm hurt.. My left wing had a cut all the way over... There were arrows all around my body... I need to protect my.. my baby... I need to find somewhere safe for him to live.

I was flying with the last of my energy, carrying my only offspring in my back as far away I could from the human village. I wouldn't make it. I needed to land.. I saw my chance at one of these human houses, far from the village.. Empty.

I couldn't slow down fast enough. I tried to get my baby between my wings before I hit the ground.. I did it.

Hunter's POV

I knew it was a dragon, but why did it crash right in front of my house? What type of dragon? I dropped my stuff by the window and started to run to the stairs.. I needed to know.

Getting downstairs, I grabbed a bag with some fish and fresh water. Why? I don't know, I just had a bad feeling about the sound it did, and if it was what I thought, the dragon might need help. Why was I going to help a dragon? Because they wasn't the mindless beasts the vikings thought they were, I knew it after I learned with a Terrible Terror.. Which got killed by one of the vikings in the village. Yeah, my life had a lot of losses.

When I got to the door, I heard something else.. Well it was just the raid, vikings screaming so loud that they made Thunderdrums envious. I opened the door and.. I just didn't believe what I saw... A Skrill! A beauty... which was hurt.. His left wing was torn apart with a clean cut of a sword and his body was covered in arrows... I needed to help him.

Skrill's POV

I couldn't feel a thing.. I need to get up, I need to... Save my baby.

I tried to lift my head.. Didn't work so well. I heard something.. Humans screaming.. normal. I tried again, no luck.. I heard something out of normal.. Steps? There was a human close! I need to protect my baby!

I tried one more time, now I could move my head! I started to look around to see where the footsteps where coming from.. What I saw was just.. Different. The human didn't have a weapon, neither a helmet.. Just a bag. Maybe he was going to help me? No, humans never helped dragons! It was just a dumb thought.. I tried to get up.. No luck, just made my entire body hurt. I screamed in agony, making the human get back a little.. He said something to me, which I didn't understand. Why didn't he try to kill me? Why did he have that bag?

What I saw next was impossible.. The human grabbed a salmon from the bag and got closer to me... He was trying to feed me! I was scared.. There is something wrong with this scene.. I sniffed the fish.. It was normal.. I got a little closer to it and I ate it.. It was good! The human gave me food and it wasn't poisoned! He was really helping me.. Maybe he could help my offspring..

Hunter's POV

I still didn't believe there was a Skrill there! I needed to help! I got closer to him and... The Skrill moved its head! He was searching for something.. Me. He locked his eyes on me and tried to get up.. Fail. He fell back down and roared loudly! I got scared and I moved back a little... I needed to show that I wanted to help him. "Calm down.. I'm not gonna hurt you.."

I opened my bag and grabbed one big salmon that I had bought some hours ago.. I tried to get closer again. The dragon didn't move. When I was close to his snout, he started to sniff the fish around.. And ate it. I had fed a dragon.. The dragon looked surprised by this.. And I saw him moving his wings.. Not him.. Her!

Skrill's POV

I was in pure shock by what the human did to me.. Maybe I can trust him.. It's worth a try.

Slowly, I opened my wings that were protecting my offspring, showing to the human what I was doing.. He looked surprised! I tried to show what I wanted him to do by moving my wings in a protective manner and touched my son with my snout.. He was understanding!

He was going closer to my son.. He looked.. sad. There was something wrong it my baby? No.. The problem was in me.. I was dying and he knew that.. He wrapped his arms around my son and made some sounds which I didn't understand again..

I felt my head getting heavier and heavier.. It was my end.. At least my son was safe.. The human was protecting my baby for now.. He got closer to me and kneeled down by my side placing his hand on my head.. I tried to move some more but.. I couldn't.. This was my end...

Hunter's POV

The dragon was protecting his baby! I couldn't be more surprised now! She started to move her wings.. She was trying to tell me something.. She wanted me to protect her baby? I got closer to the little one, who was with just some small cuts, probably from the fall.. I saw something that made me sad.. she had an arrow through her chest.. right by her heart.. She was dying.. And I couldn't do anything to save her..

I wrapped my arms around the baby Skrill, "..Heh, he's heavy!" I said, just to get some of the sadness away.. Didn't work quite well as I thought it would.. I wanted to say something else for her but... I kneeled down by the side of her head and placed my hand.. She didn't move... She died... "I'll keep your baby protected.. Promise."

I was crying... Something I didn't do for a long time...

_**Hey! Thank you for reading the first part of my fanfiction! The updates will be slow as hell.. But I promisse, I'll update! It's just a matter of creativity! :P**_

_**HTheCrazy.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - The calm?

_**Hey, here it is! Earlier than i expected but.. :P**_

_**I want to say thanks for MissunyNightFury for doing this awesome pic for my story! Thank you so much! :D**_

**Hunter's Universe - Chapter 2 ; The calm after the storm..?**

Hunter's POV

Two months since the last raid... Strange. I was sitting by Stormrider's side, my little Skrill, watching him as he played with a small wooden ball.. He was so happy, even with.. well.. I don't want to talk about it. I needed to work now. I got up, grabbed some of my equipment and said "I need to go do my work, I'll be back in three hours, okay?", he knew what i was talking about and wrapped himself around my leg, giving me a little shock. "Hey! Ouch! I know you want me to stay, but i need to work to get supplies and money to buy food! And I'll be back in some time, don't worry." I got him out of my leg and i took him to his bed. "Take a nap while i'm off, okay? I'll bring you some sheep meat if you don't destroy the house, like last time.. I need to go now, bye." I scratched his neck and walked to the door.

Well.. Outside my house there was a thunderstorm. Like everyday, since the.. Incident. I learned that when a Skrill dies, if you bury him right by your house.. well, you're probably gonna have a bad time. "Looks like I'm going to need my umbrella.. again. Not a smart move to bury a Skrill right by your house, Hunter.. But at least you gave her a proper funeral." I said to myself, trying to encourage me to get outside.. Worked. I grabbed my leather umbrella and got on my way to the village.

It took me 15 minutes to get there running.. I really needed to work on something that could get me to the village faster. As i arrived, there was.. well.. babblings from the vikings all around me.. "oh no, it's the crazy kiddo again" "protect yer houses! he's gonna do somethin' insane at any time!" "get back to yer house, you insane kid!".. Well, i was famous around here.. In a bad way. I was getting closer to the forge.. Yep, i am a blacksmith... at least an apprentice. This paid my food and supplies for my inventions.

"Hey Hammer." "Oh, what a surprise to see you around here today! Just in time to help me!" Hammer, the blacksmith of the village, the only friend i have. He was at least a foot taller than me.. And two hundred pounds heavier. He was one of the biggest vikings around here, after the chief of course. "Can ya help me with this sword by yer side? Needs some sharpening." I dropped my stuff by my little workshop and grabbed the sword, taking it to the grindstone. "Hammer, what's the news while I was away?" "This strange drop of the raids. Looks like Thor's helping us out!" "Yeah, i noticed it.. Somehing else?" "Well, the chief wanted me to-" "*sigh* What is it this time? I didn't do a thing! I was at my house for months!" "Lemme say! The chief wanted me to thank yeh for attracting tha' storm to yer house! Yer made a great thing for us!" "What? Why did he thank me for doing that? ...Oh, i get it. Now the rain around here is once a week, isn't it? The crops are growing faster.. Great." "Yep. And there's something else he wanted me to say to ye.. Yer goin' to Dragon Training with the rest of the teens." "W-what? How? Why?" "I gave him the idea." "...Great. Thanks but i'm not going." "Ye need to go, or yer getting banished." "What! No! He can't do that!" "Lemme explain why! He was going to banish you for destroying the village three months ago, but i spoke up and gave ye' a chance to stay! If ye enter Dragon Training and get closer to killin' tha' beast, ye can stay in th' village. If not.. well, ye know what happens.". Great! If i don't enter Dragon Training, i get banished! If i don't get the closest to killing a dragon, i'm banished! My life was just.. Great! I stopped sharpening the sword and got to polish it, get it a shining look, while Hammer was, well.. hammering a new sword to the weapon stock.

Working with Hammer is not so bad, but today there is more work than ever.. And i was thinking about what he said.. 'I need a plan, i need to get out of this village! I'm not gonna kill a dragon just to stay in a village that doesn't want me! Dragon training lasts five months, maybe i can make a boat around this period of time to carry my things and get me to somewhere far from here..'. I was almost ending with the row of broken axes that needed repair when.. "Hunter, ye can go now, ye helped me a lot today, here's your payment. Ye did a good job today!" He handed me a bag with a mixture of gold and silver coins, "There's a lot of money here! I can't take it!" "No, ye did a wonderful job today, so yer getting more today. I'm proud of ye!" "Thanks.. I'm going now, i need to buy something to eat, i'm hungry!" "Wait! I almost forgot!" Hammer looked around the forge and.. "Here it is! Take this, yer gonna need this more than me." He gave me a cart with a lot of different metals! I was surprised! "Wow! Hammer.. I just can't thank you enough! Thank you so much!" I looked like a little kid receiving his first weapon, i just coudn't believe! "No problem! Now get on yer feet, night's coming!"

I needed to buy food, so i said to Hammer that i was going to get some first then i would take the cart to my house. I got to the food store and i bought a bag of sheep meat, baskets of fish and some materials to make bread.. it cost me two gold coins and five silver coins.. At least it was cheaper than buying weapons.

Minutes later i was on the way to my house with the cart full of metals and food.. If the metals don't get striked by a lightning bolt, i'll be surprised. And i was surprised that it didn't happened. I entered my house with the cart and i got a hug from Stormrider, "Hey! I'm happy to see you too!" I hugged him back, petting his back, "I got you something!" I said, grabbing the bag with the meat, "Here it is, some fresh sheep meat, the way you love!" and i gave him a piece to eat, he was hungry too! He ate it in just a bite! "Hey, don't eat it so fast! I don't want to go buy more everyday!" I said laughing. "Now i need to store this load of materials, go play with your ball now, I'll play with you when i'm done, ok?" He nodded and started to play around with his wood ball.

I got to my house's workshop and started to count the metals to store them and use later. "Ok, Iron bars ...eight, nine. Copper.. ...five, six, seven. Tin.. ...four, five. ...Gold? Strange.. Two bars. Silver.. ...three. Steel.. ...three. ..hm? He gave me a bar of Platinum? That's really strange.. Aand done! Stormy, i'm coming!"

_**Thank you for reading! This chapter was shorter, but i promise to make the next longer! Just wait! XD**_

_**I want to say thanks again to MissunyNightFury for drawing the awesome pic for my story! Just.. Thank you! :D**_

_**HTheCrazy.**_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Plan

_**Hey! It's me again.. Sorry for the delay, my internet got cutoff.. But forget it now! I'm back! Enjoy this new chapter!**_

**Hunter's World - Chapter 3 ; Making plans**

Hunter's POV

It's midnight and I just can't sleep! I keep thinking about what Hammer said... I'm getting banished if I don't do something for the village.. Dragon Training is the only thing that can make me stay for some more time.. I need to make a plan to get out of here unnoticed.

I got up from my bed and got going to my workshop to grab some paper and a charcoal pencil to start writing the plan.. With my own letters. See, I have my own language, just to make sure no one else in the village that finds my books, like my experiments one, could read them.. and my plan is going to be made the same way.

My workshop is one of the biggest rooms in my small house, having an anvil (thanks to Hammer), a grindstone (that I don't use that much), a special forge (made by me, uses something that looks like a chimney to make it compact and has a place to melt metals, pretty useful for me), lots of tools that I "borrowed" from Hammer and my worktable, that I used to make projects, experiments, plans and etc. When I got there, I was "attacked", hug attack. My attacker? Stormrider.

"Whoa! You scared me for a second! What are you doing up this late? What are you doing here? You know that there's a lot of things around here that can hurt you!", he just licked me, the way he showed that he was happy to see me. "I can't be mad at you.. Come here you little joker!" I said laughing after he let go of me and started running from the workshop, I just followed him 'til he got to his bed, and when he looked at his bed.. "I got you now! Com'ere!" Grabbing him and placing him on the bed, I noticed he was trying to tell me something till.. "OUCH!" He bit me! "Why did you do th- Oh.. You're hungry, isn't it? Just a second, I'll get some meat for you to eat, ok?" He nodded. "I'll be right back."

I got to my food storage and started to search around for the bag that I've bought some time ago, "Where is it now? Where's the sheep meat bag that I just bought? Here it is! At least he didn't found it and ate it all... I can't buy so much food at a small period of time, they would notice that there's something wrong!.. Or maybe they would think that I want to be like them.. Probably the latter." I got the bag and came back to where Stormy was lying. "I'm back, you little troll! And I got you something!" I opened the bag and grabbed a piece of meat, he looked at it and almost took my hand off! "Hey! My hand! You're really hungry! Here, eat another piece and go back to sleep, ok?" and I threw another piece into his mouth, which he ate in two bites and then wrapped himself around to sleep. "Good night, my friend".

I put the bag where it was before and got back to my workshop, to continue with the making of the plan, "Now, where was I? Oh, grabbing the paper and the pencil! Where did I put them?" I said, looking inside the drawer, nope, no luck. "Where are those when I need them? Maybe they're in... Oh. I'm a moron! They're right by the table in my bedroom! I just passed by them!" And I got back to my bedroom, pissed off because of my own error.

Getting there, I just sat down and grabbed the pencil with one of the papersheets that were thrown around and started:

_'The Escape'_

_'Things I need:_

_- Wood, lots of._

_- Iron, enough to make parts for the boat and the cover._

_- __cloth__, enough to make the sail._

_- Food, enough to feed a medium sized dragon and a teenager for a month._

_- Zippleback gas, enough for the cover.'_

_'To work with the boat I'm going to need time, 4 months or less, the same amount of time the training can give me._

_The Zippleback gas will be put inside a tank and be placed right by the middle of my house to make a big explosion, this will make them think that I died in the middle of something or maybe that a dragon raided my house and I coudn't get away in time._

_I'm going to need to bring my load of materials and tools to make a new home around the island trader Johann calls "Berk"_

_Time of travel: Midnight_

_Time __'til__ arrival on Berk: Two weeks_

_What to do when getting there: Try to find a way to make the villagers understand that __dragons can be your friend_

_If doesn't work: Go to another island around the archipelago and try again.'_

"Hmm, it's not that good, but it's a plan... I need to bring a weapon and some medical herbs to make sure nothing bad's gonna happen, too."

I fold the paper and put it inside an old tale's book and got to my bed. "Maybe I can sleep now? Well, let's try.."

"HYAAARG!" I got up instantly, scared, cold sweat running down my face, "What's happening? Stormrider!" I ran to his bed and saw he deep asleep, nothing wrong. "PREPAR' TH' CATAPULTS!" "What is happening!?" I ran to the window and saw- "A raid?! No no no! This is not possible! No! NO! JUST WHEN I NEED TO REPAIR MY DEFENSE SYSTEM, A RAID COMES!" And I saw dragons coming this way.. Just great!

_**Oh ho ho! Surprise surprise! Hunter got problems! And just in the wrong time! Sorry for the shorter chapter.. Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter!**_

_**HTheCrazy**_


End file.
